


When Linhardt Sleeps

by Seiryu_Cresct



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is horny, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiryu_Cresct/pseuds/Seiryu_Cresct
Summary: It was the middle of the night, the silvery moon shining through the thin blue curtains. It bathed Linhardt in its glow, making him appear more angelic than he already looked. His hair was down for bed and he wore a simple white silk nightgown. Linhardt was in a deep sleep, Byleth however wasn’t. He couldn’t stop staring at Linhardt, gently caressing his soft cheek with the back of his hand. He loved his long dark eyelashes, the way his chest rose and fell with each soft breath. Byleth pressed up against him from behind and realized in that moment… he had a problem.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	When Linhardt Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally completely consensual! Linhardt has his way of giving Byleth... silent permission. It's a treat~ lol I hope you all can enjoy this super short fic! It's a favorite kink of mine to write about.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, the silvery moon shining through the thin blue curtains. It bathed Linhardt in its glow, making him appear more angelic than he already looked. His hair was down for bed and he wore a simple white silk nightgown. Linhardt was in a deep sleep, Byleth however wasn’t. He couldn’t stop staring at Linhardt, gently caressing his soft cheek with the back of his hand. He loved his long dark eyelashes, the way his chest rose and fell with each soft breath. Byleth pressed up against him from behind and realized in that moment… he had a problem.

Byleth was fully erect and painfully so. He bit his lip softly as he rocked his hips slowly, grinding his cock against Linhardt’s perfectly sculpted backside. He let out a breathy moan, grinding his cock a bit harder, Linhardt was so soft… He was unable to resist the temptation. Linhardt only continued softly snoring, not so much as a stir. Byleth slowly lifted up Linhardt’s nightgown and slipped a hand up the front of it, his fingertips gingerly brushing against his cock. Byleth had to hold his breath… his husband wasn’t wearing any underwear, his fingers immediately meeting against soft warm flesh. Byleth had to hold back the urge that hit him. He didn’t actually want to wake him. He was enjoying his sleep, peacefully. He closed his eyes to calm himself before returning to gently stroking his cock. He only used the tips of his fingers, running them up and down his soft length. Linhardt became erect under his fingertips, Byleth was surprised just how little stimulation his body needed. He buried his face into the back of his neck, sucking lightly to make a small mark.

Linhardt stirred a bit, making Byleth stop all he was doing. He held his breath and counted to ten, seeing his husband breathing slowly once more. Releasing the breath, he was holding slowly, he returned to grinding his cock against his ass and stroking his cock at the same time, his fingers now wrapped fully around his erect shaft. Linhardt released a soft moan but remained partially asleep. He stirred and leaned back against Byleth more. This only spurred Byleth on further, he took his cock out of his pants and moaned as he rubbed it between Linhardt’s soft cheeks. He loved how warm and tight it felt, massaging his cock as he rocked his hips. He grinded between his ass faster as he stroked his cock at the same rhythm. He was completely losing himself to the bliss, moaning louder and grinding faster. Byleth twisted his hand on the upstroke, rubbing his thumb across that sensitive tip and smearing the precum along his length. It made for good lubricant, his strokes becoming faster.

Slowly Linhardt was regaining consciousness and was in a momentary state of confusion but didn’t protest, his body shivering with pleasure. He grinded back against Byleth and moaned loudly. Byleth blushed, hearing that sweet music fill his ears.

“So beautiful Lin…” Byleth muttered against his ear, pumping his cock harder.

“Mnn… I-I was… _s-sleeping_!” Linhardt whined with mild protest.

“You were… it was sexy.” Byleth chuckled and pinched his nipples through the thin material of his nightgown.

Linhardt gasped and squirmed. “N-not… f-faair…”

Byleth chuckled as he picked up the pace, by the way Linhardt’s body trembled he knew he was close. Byleth breathed out deeply as he gave in to the pleasure, spilling all over Linhardt’s back and ass. Linhardt gasped and came at the same time, staining his nightgown.

“Now look at me…” He muttered with annoyance.

Byleth didn’t feel the least bit sorry. He didn’t remember when he had come that hard before. He took off Linhardt’s nightgown and discarded his own pants. He grabbed a soapy cloth to clean the man up and kissed his sweet lips deeply. Linhardt couldn’t stay too mad at him, kissing back. Byleth smiled apologetically, handing him a clean nightgown.

“Thank you. Can I please sleep now?” He asked.

“Of course, you may. No funny business, I promise.” Byleth said as he raised his hands. Linhardt sighed and handed Byleth a clean pair of pants. After they both were dressed once more, they climbed back into bed. Linhardt laid on his chest and was almost instantly asleep again. Byleth rubbed his back softly and kissed his forehead. He yawned and soon fell asleep with him, holding him close and protectively.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! You can find me on my twitter @KuronoHari_


End file.
